


Brave The Weather With Me

by UnderNightsWatch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, Just Friends, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderNightsWatch/pseuds/UnderNightsWatch
Summary: Basically, it's a rainy night, and Kaneki and Hide spend some well deserved time together.***Update for 'They're Still Here'***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

 

"... And so the boy sat, bored, glum, and pitiful. Watching uselessly as the freezing rain fell from the sky... Ruining his day, and the days to come."

 

Quiet laughter came from the other end of the couch, interrupting his monologue.  "You're so melodramatic, Hide." Ken reprimanded flatly, too engrossed in his new book to force out more than a few words at a time. Even when his best friend was behaving like someone had deleted the entirety of his music library.

 

" I am not being dramatic, Kaneki." Hide groans, not understanding why Ken has failed to realize the gravity of the situation. "But I will tell you what is being dramatic: this thunder storm!" He complains, and just to add further insult, a flash of lighting brightened the room, followed by a loud boom. The lights overhead and the lamps flickered, but thankfully stayed on. He gestured angrily to the window to convey his annoyance.

 

He waited for Ken's rebuttal, but nothing came. Not one peep from the book worm. 

 

 _No matter, there are ways I can make him talk,_ Hide thought maliciously, as he began poking Ken's leg beside him. Trying to coerce the nineteen year old to talk to him, and having easy access to bug him since they both lay on the same couch. Heads at the opposite ends, and a thin blanket draped over them.

 

"It's not that bad." Ken replied reluctantly, sighing with defeat when Hide's antics finally got to him. He put his book on his lap for a rare break, and rested against the back of the couch. Disheveling his snowy hair further. Not that that mattered to him.

 

A loud gasp came from Hide, who was in shock over his best friend's traitorous words.

 

"Of course it's bad! Why does it have to rain in February anyways? I would prefer snow." He griped. Crossing his arms in defiance of the weather.

 

"Either way, it would be too cold to go outside. We'd still be inside."

 

Hide rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if we have to be trapped inside my apartment, can we at  _least_ do something fun?" He pleaded as Ken shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Fine, what do you suggest then?"

 

"Something fun, besides this." He sweeps his hand in the direction of the small pile of books on the floor beside Ken. Most of them new, with the price stickers still on. All of them horror related. It was Ken's turn to roll his eyes.

 

"What do you have against reading?" 

 

"It's boring, and if I read for too long, the words start to swirl on the pages. Then I fall asleep." He smiles when he earns another of Ken's small laughs. It's been forever since he's looked this happy and rested.

 

"You read all the time though." Ken presses. "What's the difference between what you read, and what I read?" He watches as his friend's hand unconsciously slides back toward his book. A black fingernail tapping at the cover.

 

"Pictures, Kaneki. Pictures." He dramatically whispers, holding his own reading material in his grasp. A manga he had bought earlier that week. "Plus, what you read is scaaary!"

 

"And what you read isn't?" Ken studied the cover, looking at his friend incredulously. "How is a story about human eating giants  _Not_ scary?"

 

Now that Ken mentioned it, the thought of enormous humanoid monsters eating people, could potentially be a scary idea for some. If they didn't already live in a similar world. Ok, ok. Sure ghouls weren't as tall as buildings, or even nearly as bloodthirsty, but they could still be very dangerous.  Even knowing many nice, civil ghouls like Ken and those at Anteiku, he knew not to go around trusting every ghoul he met or was introduced to. He felt bad that the actions of the crueler, more ruthless ghouls, were how everyday people saw the entirety of the ghoul population. But Hide knew that's how it worked in the world, and how it would likely stay. 

 

"...Fine, point made. But it still doesn't change the fact that your books are dark. You should read something happy once in a while. All that tragedy isn't good for you..." As soon as he spoke, he realized he had chosen the wrong thing to say, and watched as his friend tried to hide the way his smile slipped from his face behind his book.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." He mumbled. Shutting Hide out again. 

 

Now that it was silent once more, and it was unlikely he was going to get any more out of his friend, Hide slid further down onto the arm of the couch, and resumed flipping through his manga. Fighting the stab of guilt he felt over what he said. He didn't mean anything cruel by it, just the opposite really. He just thought a different genre would brighten up Ken's day, and promote a more positive outlook. 

 

Ever since Jason, his best friend has been different. Hide didn't know what had happened those two weeks, and it was very likely he would never know, but it killed him to see how it has affected Ken.

 

Ever since Ken had turned up outside his work one night, covered in blood and visibly shaken, he had been living with him in Hide's apartment. Looking back on that night, they were lucky no one from the CCG had seen them.  The first few days were hard. What with very few word being spoken on both their parts, and the night terrors that kept both of them awake those long nights. That is, when they could fall asleep. 

 

Eventually they had to talk. So when the silence was finally broken, it was as if all they  _could_ do was talk. Talk about the past, about Rize, about why he felt he had to avoid me after things happened. About his plans to track down Kanou, the doctor that turned him into a half ghoul. When that had fallen apart, he disbanded the group of ghouls helping him, and eventually found his way to me.

 

We probably spoke about everything under the sun and on earth. Except about what happened to him at Aogiri. He wanted to know why Ken was terrified to go to bed. He wanted to know what he could do to help him with whatever it was he was going through. But alas, when Ken needed to keep something a secret, he did.

 

So even though Hide longed to help, He will respect his wishes, and not pressure him to talk. It would probably not help to relive the experience anyways. 

 

Some time must have passed, because before Hide had noticed, he was on the last page of his manga. Already closing the book. He hadn't even realized he had been reading, since he was so caught up in his own thoughts. He must have just flipped through the pages without retaining anything.

 

 _Oh well, he could try again later_ , he thought, laying it gently on the ground beside him. At least the pictures had been interesting. Gory, but interesting. 

 

A quick look at both his friend and the window, confirmed what he had been wondering in the back of his mind. Ken was still diligently reading away, with his eyes never leaving the page for a second. 

 

And it was still,  _still_  raining.  

 

Mildly disappointed with his findings, he sat motionless, twiddling his thumbs in search of what to do. It was getting late, so there wasn't a lot of options left besides staying put, and grabbing another book to pass the time. 

 

So that's what he did. Spotting a lone novel on the coffee table, Hide leaned over, hanging precariously off the couch in order to reach the book he had spied. It was small, so it was unlikely he would fall asleep right away. 

 

Though, now that he gave it some thought, it was Ken's book. Chances were he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways with the scary themes he would most likely encounter in the story.

 

Hide scooted over farther, nearly knocking his friends feat off the couch in his effort. He even resorted to bracing his hand on the floor to keep from falling.

 

"... you could have just gotten up.." Ken mumbled quietly, attention still on the pages before him. Chuckling, Hide managed to grip the book between his thumb and forefinger, and flop back into the couch. A more secure handle on his treasure.

 

"If I had gotten up, I would have disturbed you. Plus I was comfortable." He haphazardly reasoned, eager to keep up the conversation after such a long period of silence. But it seemed Ken wasn't in the mood for banter, because he nodded to himself more than to Hide, and settled back into the cushions. Reading once more. 

 

A little dejectedly, Hide cracked open his own novel, and let the words, the flipping of pages, and rain take him away. 

 

~~~

 

After an unknown amount of time, Hide ended up finished the short story he had chosen. The novel was not as dark as he predicted it would have been. Instead, it was more sad and bittersweet. Not normally something he usually goes for, but for some reason he could not put it down. Especially since the main character reminded him of someone...

 

Looking closer at the book, he could tell by the bent pages, bookmarked edges, and dented corners this was one of Ken's favourites. Checking inside, he also noticed his best friend's fathers name neatly printed on the first page. No wonder he held onto it so closely. Especially after what his aunt had tried to do.

 

He intended to inquire more about the book, when he felt Ken shift on the couch, rolling over, and taking some of the blankets with him. Bringing Hide's wavering attention back to his friend.

 

He was sound asleep. His hair covering the half of his face that wasn't smothered by a pillow, but Hide could tell Ken was sleeping peacefully for once. His book resting, forgotten, by his stomach. 

 

Relieved that his friend had finally managed to get some well deserved rest, Hide turned off the lamp beside him with a small smile. It had gotten late anyways. _M_ _ay as well follow suit_ , he figured As he settled down to go to bed though, he made a decision.

 

Hide decided then and there he didn't need to know what happened that December. He only knew that he would do whatever it takes to keep that peaceful look on Ken's face for as long as possible. 

 

Smiling wider than ever, he pulled the blanket up to his chest.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. About my other work... I don't have much of an excuse for why I haven't updated in a long time. I had gotten most of it written a while ago, but my computer had some issues, and most of it was deleted. I'm currently in the process of re-writing it now, though I can't say when it will be up. Hopefully in the next few months. All I can promise is I will not leave it unfinished. 
> 
> So in apology, I wrote this short little story as an update. You haven't heard the last of me :) I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
